Botanical desgnation: Rosa L.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Rosa L. of the Hybrid Tea rose class, which was created by crossing as seed parent an unnamed, undistributed seedling and as a pollen parent the unpatented variety known as xe2x80x98Tinaxe2x80x99. The varietal denomination of this new rose is named xe2x80x98Rutrorap.xe2x80x99 The new variety was grown from a grafted cutting in The Netherlands.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by this new variety which distinguishes it from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware are its bud shape and color.
Asexual reproduction by propagation of grafting of the new variety as performed in De Kwakel, The Netherlands shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation.
Among other respects, the new variety differs from its parents in flower color, inasmuch as the seed parent has Pink flowers and the pollen parent has small Yellow flowers whereas the new variety has large Red flowers.